El secreto de las Gemas
by JOHNMG
Summary: El secreto de todas las gemas pronto será revelado, Steven deberá decidir qué hacer con este secreto, y como enfrentara a un potencial peligro que hará cambiar a todo su mundo para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Los extraños.**

· Planeta "Ra Matu"

· En el borde exterior de la Vía láctea

· Colonia de las gemas, bajo jurisdicción de Diamante Blanco

· Torre de control 19.

Una gema de gran tamaño de unos dos metros y medio, su complexión es fornida pero sin tener los músculos tan marcados como las Jasper, su tono de piel es muy blanca, cabello blanco y ojos verdes, caminaba muy rápido mientras se escuchaban explosiones y se sentían algunos temblores, era escoltada por 10 rubís.

\- ¡Tiene que darme tiempo voy a contactar con Diamante Blanco! Así que ¡mantengan a los invasores fuera!

Gritaba la gema de gran tamaño a las Rubís que la escoltaban.

\- ¡Si! señora.

Dijeron las rubís y tras cerrarse la puerta, se fusionaron para formar a dos rubís fusión de 5 rubís cada una.

Dentro de la habitación la gema estaba frente a la base circular de un gran tamaño, en la que se observaba al plante colonia, que parecía ser atacado desde el espacio, ya algunas torres de control y la mayoría de los portales estaban destruidos.

\- ¡Ya tiene el enlace con el centro de control de Diamante Blanco!

Grito a las gemas que eran las encargadas de la torre.

\- Ya está listo Iris.

Contesto una Peridot.

En donde se mostraba el holograma del planeta, esta desapareció y se abrió una pantalla donde se mostraba a una Perla de un tono blanco con el cabello corto y su traje ajustada con una cinta en su frente que tenía un rombo blanco.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Iris? no tengo una junta agenda da para que hables con diamante blanco.

Justo antes de que Iris contestase un temblor sacudió la torre lo que hizo que la luz se fuese dejando solo la pantalla de comunicación.

\- ¡No dejen que la comunicación falle!

Grito iris a las Peridot que estaban ahí.

\- ¡Si!

Respondieron al unísono, pero se escucha de parte de una Peridot, ya han llegado a la base de la torre, las Rubís pelean con los invasores.

\- ¡Maldita seas, no queda tiempo!, Perla, código 57, es importante que hable con diamante Blanco.

La cara de Perla cambio de una seria a una de miedo, así que de inmediato paso la comunicación con Diamante Blanco la cual apareció frente a Iris.

\- Reporte de la situación Iris.

Diamante blanco se veía seria, pero parecía estar ocultando su nerviosismo.

\- Mi diamante, el planeta es atacado por extraños seres, no sé qué sean pero son pequeños y con espinas en su espalda y una enorme boca con dientes grandes, perecen ser orgánicos pero son muy rápidos, aunque son más débiles que nosotros, nos superan en número.

Mientras hablaba Iris la energía volvió y de inmediato las alarmas comenzaron a sonar lo que provocó que iris interrumpiera sus palabras a su diamante.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa hora!?

Grito muy enojada Iris ya que le molestaba ser interrumpida cuando hablaba con su diamante.

\- Hubo un enorme impacto en el sector 133, el planeta está perdiendo estabilidad.

Hablo un peridoto a lo que fue seguida por otra para complementar la situación.

\- La estabilidad planetaria está comprometida, estructura superficial comenzará colapso en 25min.

\- Las Rubís guardias comandante Iris fueron vencidas, pero lograron bloquear la entrada a los pisos superiores.

\- Tenemos 20min antes de que llegue aquí.

Mientras Iris intentaba dirigir la situación, diamante blanco sólo veía pero a pesar de que las gemas no habían tenido un enemigo en la Vía Láctea esta aun no era explorada al 100℅ por ellas. El hecho de que una especie extraña los amenaza era de considerarlo el más grande peligro desde su llegada a esta galaxia.

\- Iris.

Hablo diamante blanco con una voz fuerte, esto hizo que el caos en la torre se interrumpiese.

\- Quiero que des la orden de evacuación, además de que quiero que destruyan todo datos de nuestra gente.

Iris no pudo contestar a su diamante de inmediato, había quedado atónita, que se abandonase un planeta que ya era controlado por las gemas era algo que jamás había pasado, tal vez sólo lo más cercano era la derrota en la tierra.

\- ¡Qué estás esperando Iris!

Tras esta llamada de atención Iris no tardo más que unos segundos en responder a la orden de su diamante.

\- Entendido mi diamante.

Tras responder Iris le ordenó a las Peridot que emitieran la orden de evacuar pero una explosión hizo que toda la habitación se llenara de polvo, todo era un caos, ya nada parecía funcionar, excepto la comunicación con el diamante que aún operaba. Los gritos se escucharon, _los invasores, invasores_ , las Peridot comenzaron a pelear, rayos láser se veía impactar a las extrañas criaturas que hacía un giro similar a las Jasper o al que hacen las Amatistas.

Sin que diamante blanco pudiese ver bien aún intentaba ver que eran los invasores pudo ver que era su táctica atacar en grupo y con sus espinas dañar a sus enemigos, en este caso las Peridot que una vez que sus cuerpos eran muy dañados están perdían su forma física.

Pero sin duda lo que más la sorprendió y le causó temor, era que estos seres podía atreves de su lengua que podía estirarse unos 2 metros tomaban a las gemas de las Peridot y se las comían para que sólo unos 30seg después las escupían pero ya al caer estas eran sólo piedras, ya no eran las gemas que fueron.

\- Las convierte en piedras.

Fue lo que dijo diamante blanco, justo en ese momentos el polvo se disipó y vio a las últimas Peridot caer, su destino estaba sellado. Ya sólo quedaba Iris peleando, por su vida, pero en ese momento que la torre ya no pudo soportar más y comenzó a derrumbarse.

Sin que se pudiese ver mucho más que el techo rompiéndose y ver cómo todo era bloqueado por el polvo y los escombros. Y con el riesgo de que algo rompiera el comunicador, Diamante Blanco no dejo de ver la escena, el mínimo detalle era crucial aún el caos de un edificio cayendo.

Tras unos momentos todo el polvo comenzó a disiparse lo que dejó ver a Iris salir de los escombros. Justo en el momento de creer que Iris, su comandante logro salir de una situación mortal Diamante Blanco vio algo aún peor que los pequeños monstruos de hace unos momentos.

Unas serie de naves aparecer frente a Iris desde los cielos de aquel mundo, condenado a ser destruido. Las naves en forma de platillos con un domo en la parte media descendieron frente a la comandante del planeta.

Iris por su parte solo veía la escena, era una guerrera y esto no le daba miedo, lucharía hasta el final por su diamante si era necesario, además quería ganar tiempo para que la mayoría de las gemas del planeta escapasen, el planeta madre no podía darse el lujo de perder tantas gemas en una sola batalla.

Diamante Blanco por su parte no quería perderse ese momento, por fin sabría quiénes eran sus enemigos, ya se había dado cuenta de que los seres que atacaron a sus gemas no eran más que soldados, lo que se había preguntado era quienes eran sus líderes de estos seres capaces de destruir gemas para siempre.

Mientras tanto Iris permanecía ahí observando como las naves habían aterrizado, de la nave más cercana una puerta se abrió y de ahí salieron unos seres, muy similares a los que había atacado a las Peridot pero eran más grandes tal ver de un metro y medio pero su apariencia era igual.

Estas criaturas unos 4 en total escoltaban a un ser que bajo después, su forma humanoide como la de las gemas, era de 1.70 de alto, delgado y con un traje de 2 piezas pegado a su cuerpo iris no podía saber si era mujer u hombre no parecía tener un género, su rostro, sin nariz, con boca pequeña y unos ojos pequeños de color ámbar, sin cejas y cabello corto en su cabeza de color gris.

La gema general del planeta veía con precaución y sin perder ningún movimiento del extraño ser, era algo que jamás había visto. Pero un sentimiento la molestaba, el miedo era lo que la incomodaba, algo que jamás había sentido, hasta ver al ser, no les tuvo miedo a los pequeños atacantes ni a los peligrosos escoltas de este ser que caminaba hacia ella.

El ser se acercó a Iris hasta ponerse unos 5 metros de la gema. Todo quedo en silencio entre la gema y el ser extraño, solo por unos 5seg.

\- Gema.

Fue la palabra que salió de esa boca del ser lo que causo un cierto miedo a Iris.

\- ¿Eres la líder de este mundo?

Iris tardo unos momentos en contestar.

\- Si lo soy, tu ¿quién eres?

Pregunto Iris con voz desafiante al ser que no pareció inmutarse a pesar de que la gema era más alto y fuerte que el ser.

\- Entonces por órdenes del alto mando del senado de los "Asli" yo Kappa, te arresto por los crímenes que tu especie ha causado a tantos mundos alrededor del universo.

Tras terminar sus palabras, los escoltas de Kappa se lanzaron contra Iris lo que ella intento golpear a uno pero este detuvo el golpe y empujo a ala gema hacia otro de los guardias que ya la esperaba con sus espinas de su espalda lista para lastimarla pero justo en ese momento Iris desplego su arma, un enorme mazo que golpeo al guarda lanzándolo lejos.

\- No son tan fuertes idiotas.

Iris ya no pudo seguir hablando había sido atravesado por muchas espinas provenientes de los 2 dos guardias que estaban ahí. Ya solo se vio la cara de Iris con una mueca de dolor andes de desvanecerse, dejando caer su gema al suelo la que tomo Kappa.

Tras ver caer a su comandante, diamante blanco ordeno cerrar el canal directo de comunicaciones a lo que Perla lo hizo.

En el planeta madre Diamante Blanco pido a su equipo técnico personal que intentaran contactar con cualquier nave que estuviese en el espacio del planeta "Ra Matu" para tener más informes del mundo.

Tras esperar un poco una nave que se encontraba en órbita respondió al llamado de Diamante Blanco.

Una pantalla de comunicación de abrió solo mostrar una nave en medio de una batalla que era piloteada por 3 Rubís y una Amatista, sin ver muy bien que pasaba afuera, las gemas intentaban defender las naves de escape del Ra Matu tras recibir la orden de evacuar.

\- Mi diamante, es un honor poder hablar con usted.

Dijo aun Amatista haciendo una reverencia pero sin dejar de ver los informes de las naves y dirigir a sus gemas para hacer su trabajo.

\- Amatista, sabes de donde ha venido el enemigo.

Preguntaba Diamante Blanco a su gema soldado.

\- Mi Diamante, mejor le muestro de donde han salido estos seres.

Amatista le conecto a Diamante Blanco y todo su centro de control la cámara exterior de la nave para poder ver algo que no ha visto jamás, la cámara mostraba 3 enormes naves en forma esférica que asimilaban a una luna de cualquier plante, pero se podía ver que estas tenia abiertas varias puertas o partes de la nave misma en las que se podía ver en algunas enormes cañones que disparaba contra el planeta, y otras se veía como salían y entraban naves de los enemigos con los que ya peleaban las gemas claro siendo superadas en número y en fuerza lo que ya confirmaba la aplastante derrota de la colonia gema.

La mismísima Diamante Blanco se quedó atónita, nunca había visto algo así, tal vez ni su raza podría hacer algo de tal tamaño, o por lo menos jamás lo habían intentado.

Todo fue interrumpido ya que las alarmas de la nave se activaron, su escuchaba a las Rubís indicar a su comandante que se detectaba una mayor cantidad de energía proveniente de las 3 naves, y es que se podía ver como todos los cañones comenzaron a brillar indicando que iban a disparar.

\- Amatista, tenemos que salir de aquí, los cálculos indican que es muy peligroso permanecer aquí, ¡van a destruir el planeta entero!

Sin que más que decir y antes de que la comandante Amatista indicara su partida vieron como las 3 naves dispararon al mismo tiempo sus ya varios pares de callones hacia el planeta colonia de las gemas.

Segundos después, se vio el impacto al planeta lo que provoco su destrucción total y el de la nave de las gemas. La comunicación se había perdido mostrando solo estática antes de que el sistema cerrara la comunicación. Toda la sala de control de Diamante Blanco quedo en silencio, ante sus ojos un plante colonia había caído, aun no se sabía si cuantas gemas habían sobrevivido, ni cuantas habían perdido.

Diamante blanco de levanto de su asiento, todas la gemas la observaban.

\- Establezcan la comunicación con las otras diamantes, esto no se va a quedar así.

* * *

En los escombros del planeta Ra Matu

En una de las naves de los atacantes, en el centro de control de la estación de batalla, varias figuras se veían presentes, en la oscuridad y solo mostrando un mapa de la galaxia, un "Asli" hablaba.

\- Estamos recibiendo y decodificando todo la información que pudimos obtener de la tecnología de las gemas, aún no sabemos cuánto tardaremos.

Los demás presentes solo escuchaban al orador Asli.

\- Creemos que en esta galaxia tienes más de 30 colonias gemas y su extensión en esta galaxia es de un 60%.

Mientras el orador Asli caminaba entre el mapa tridimensional de la galaxia ya se podían ver algunas estrellas en color verde que indicaban por la información que eran sistemas con un planeta o varios planetas colonias.

\- Si los datos y nuestras estimaciones son muy similares, tardaremos 20 ciclos para limpiar esta galaxia.

Todas las demás figuras comenzaron a murmurar entre sí para que otro Asli hablara.

\- Debemos encontrar al planeta Madre, si lo hacemos, reduciremos el tiempo de limpia en 5 ciclos, así poder pasar a la siguiente galaxia.

\- Tenemos que recordar que la galaxia vecina, tenía un grado de infección mayor y que la limpieza aún no termina.

\- Tendremos más apoyo llegando en 2 ciclos más de otra galaxia cercana en la que ya se está a punto de terminar la limpia.

\- Sí pudiéramos tener apoyo de especies locales, sería más rápido.

\- En esta galaxia, ya no ha de haber especias avanzadas, las gemas se encargaron ya de ellas.

\- Es nuestro deber proteger lo que queda de vida orgánica en esta galaxia.

\- Eso lo sabemos, pero tal vez ya no quede mucha de esta vida.

\- Tienes que recordar que las formas de vida simples son casi imposibles de destruir.

\- Hablo de vida compleja, esa es la que nos interesa, si podemos encontrar aunque sea un mundo así, aunque sus seres no estén muy desarrollados podrían ayudar a la causa.

Todos los Asli presentes, seguían hablando, pero el orador, pidió de nuevo la palabra, ya que había notado algo en el mapa.

\- Un momento, quiero que vean esto.

El Asli orador séllalo un punto en el mata que aprecia de color rojo.

Los datos desplegados de ese punto no eran muy claros, parecía que las gemas tenían una encriptación muy alta de ese punto, pero eso no impedía a la tecnología de los Asli lograran desencriptar la ubicación del planeta y su nombre.

\- Es el tercer planeta desde el sol, y su nombre es la tierra.

La imagen tridimensional de la tierra había aparecido, frente a los Asli, todos lo contemplaban y algo les decía que algo había pasado ahí.

\- Preparen un grupo de investigación a ese mundo.

* * *

Una compuerta se abrió en una de las estaciones de batalla. Y de ahí una pequeña nave en forma de platillo salió para después volar hacia una estrella que tiene un planeta llamado tierra.

* * *

Steven veía la tv junto a Connie, mientras veían su programa favorito, "Bisturí" en su 5ta temporada.

\- Connie, este programa es cada vez mejor.

Decía Steven muy emocionado, ya que pasar el día con Connie era una de sus cosas que más lo alegraban.

\- Tienes razón Steven, pero te quiera preguntar dónde están las Crystal Gems, creí que estarían aquí.

\- Ellas tuvieron una misión, les dije que iría con ellas pero me dijeron que podía quedarme, y estar contigo, ya que es una misión muy fácil.

\- Entiendo.

Connie hizo una pausa para después seguir hablando.

\- Steven, me gustaría que ya no pasaran más cosas con las gemas del Planeta Madre, así podríamos estar más tranquilos.

Steven se quedó mirando por un momento a Connie

\- A mí también.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola a todos los que han pasado a leer este fic, la verdad me gustaria saber que piensan de esta historia, la ire continuando, los episodios no seran muy largos pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Steven Universe es propiedad d** e **Rebecca Sugar**


	2. El mensaje del planeta Hogar

El mensaje del planeta Hogar.

Las tarde caía en ciudad playa y el joven Steven se dirigía a hacer lo que la mayoría de las tardes hace, ir a comprar las sobras en la tienda papas fritas, donde en dueño Fryman ya le había apartado las sobras del día.

\- ¡Qué tal Steven! ¿Cómo van las cosas el día de hoy?

\- Toda esta bien Sr. Fryman, y guardo algo para mí.

\- Por su puesto Steven, siempre guardo algo para ti.

\- Gracias.

Tras recibir Steven las papas, este se dispuso a volver al templo, ya a punto de caer de noche, Steven pensaba en que los días se han vuelto tranquilos después de que Jasper se fueran con las Rubís, las Crystal Gems pensaron que pronto volverían, pero ya han pasado 3 meses y no hay señales de alguna gema del Planeta Hogar.

Steven fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que este fue tomado por un par de manos de color azul que lo elevaron del suelo, sin perder un momento Steven volteo para ver quien lo había atrapado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro era su gran amiga, lapislázuli quien le contesto el gesto.

\- Buenas noches Steven.

\- ¡Hola lapislázuli! ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto un curioso Steven, que lápiz viniese a verlo no era novedad pero que se lo llevara así era algo que no hacía.

\- Veras Steven… hay algo que está pasando y Peridot quiere que todas lo escuchemos, ya avise a las demás.

\- Y bien ¿a dónde vamos?

Steven estaba curioso, ya que si iban al granero podrían ir por un portal cercano, pero Lápiz llevaba Steven volando así que iban a un lugar en el que los portales no funcionaban.

\- Vamos a la torre de comunicaciones.

Steven se quedó un momento pensado.

\- Y que vamos hacer ahí.

Lápiz acelero, ya estaban cerca.

\- Peridot te lo explicara Steven.

Steven vio como a lo lejos aparecía la torre de comunicaciones de las gemas, pero esta no parecía ser la que el recordaba, la torra volvía estar de pie, pero para a completar las partes que Sugalite había destruido, alguien había a completado con partes de autos y desechos de construcción para así poder a completar la torre que aparte tenía muchas antenas adheridas en todo la estructura de muchos tipos, y en la cima una antena parabólica de gran tamaño.

Steven y lápiz llegaron a la base de la torre en donde ya se encontraba las demás gemas.

\- Ya traje a Steven, Peridot, que es lo que nos quieres decir.

Decía lápiz que a pesar de que ella estaba con Peridot ya que viven juntas, ella no le había dicho nada solo que fuera por las Crystal Gems.

\- Y dinos Peridot, que está pasando, porque reconstruiste la torre de comunicaciones.

Perla cuestionaba a Peridot, ya que ellas no sabían que Peridot había estado reconstruyendo la torre.

\- Verán, después de quedarme sola con lápiz en el granero y de estar unos días sin hacer nada, me empecé a desesperar, sabía que el Planeta Hogar podía enviar más gemas a la tierra.

\- Y decidiste reconstruir la torre para así tenerte ocupada Peridot.

Preguntaba Perla, aun Peridot que seguía viendo su tableta, que había conseguido gracias a lápiz.

\- No.

Contesto Peridot algo apenada.

\- Bueno en parte.

Dijo en voz baja.

\- La razón de que reconstruyera la torre fue para poder saber con antelación si venia alguna nave del planeta hogar y así estar prevenidas. Este es mi nuevo hogar y aquí están mis amigas.

Peridot volvió a apenarse pero continúo con un tono algo nervioso.

\- Así que hable con Lápiz, y ella me ayudo a reconstruir la torre, no fue hasta hace poco que logre que funcionara. Ya no es una torre de comunicación, si no que ahora es una torre de espionaje y un radar.

\- Increíble.

Fue lo que dijo Amatista.

\- Y nos llamaste para que la viéramos funcionar Peridot.

Pregunto una Perla algo escéptica con la construcción de esta nueva torre.

\- No, sé que ustedes Crystal Gems, no me consideran parte del grupo y a Lápiz tampoco, pero si voy a vivir en la tierra voy ayudar a protegerla.

Peridot vio desafiante a las Gemas de Cristal.

\- Peridot, sé que aún es difícil nuestra relación, pero si vas a proteger este mundo eres una Gema de Cristal, y si lápiz te ayuda ella también lo es.

Dijo Garnet a las gemas que si vieron para sonreír un poco pero Peridot volvió a ponerse seria.

\- Y bien Peridot, para que nos llamaste.

Pregunto Steven, quien se había mantenido al margen escuchando la conversación de las gemas.

\- Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni a Lápiz.

Dijo Peridot viendo su tableta.

\- Hace unos días logre captar una señal proveniente de un planeta colonia de las gemas.

Todas la presentes se helaron, pensando en que tal vez un grupo muy grande de gemas podría venir a la tierra.

\- Y ¿qué escuchaste Peridot?

Pregunto Lápiz.

\- Lo tengo grabado. Así que se los mostrare.

Peridot, puso reproducir a la grabación que tenía en su tableta.

La trasmisión comenzó con mucho ruido de fondo, no se podía distinguir nada pero después de unos segundos se aclaró.

 ** _Este es un aviso a todas las gemas del planeta Ra Matu la comándate Iris ha dado la orden de evacuar, repito la comándate Iris ha dado la orden de evacuar, destruir todo dato relación con nuestra tecnología. Esta es una orden aprobada por Diamante Blanco, repito aprobada por Diamante Blanco. (Se repite dos veces)_**

 ** _Se recomienda no combatir con el invasor, repito se recomienda no combatir con el invasor._**

El mensaje se ve interrumpido, segundos después regresa la trasmisión.

 ** _Estructura plantaría comprometida, colapso en 10mins y contando, estructura plantaría comprometida, colapso en 10mins y contando, evacuar el plante y usar protocolo de emergencia, usar protocolo de emergencia._**

La trasmisión se ve interrumpida nuevamente.

 ** _Impacto inminente, impacto inminente, abandonar planeta, Impacto inminente, impacto inminente, abandonar…_**

La trasmisión se vuelve a interrumpir, Peridot, pone pausa a la grabación.

\- ¿Es todo?

Pregunto Steven bastante asustado, todos sabes que Steven es de buen corazón y a pesar de que él sabe que las gemas del espacio son enemigos de la tierra no les deseaba mal, y parece que algo muy malo había paso a ese mundo.

\- Es solo una parte Steven.

Dijo muy seria Peridot, y resto de las gemas también estaban muy sorprendidas, que había pasado, que un plantea gema fuese atacado solo podría significar algo. Que hay un nuevo peligro y quién sabe si sería peligroso para la tierra.

\- Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo ser Peridot, tú eres la gema que ha estado más tiempo en Plantea Hogar, sabes de algún potencial enemigo para el Planeta Hogar.

Cuestiono Perla a la gema más joven en la tierra.

\- No Perla no hay nada en este galaxia que pudiese hacer frente a nuestra civilización. Lo que sea ese enemigo no viene de esta galaxia.

\- La pregunta importarte es saber si eso será un peligro para la tierra.

Garnet se cuestionó lo que Peridot iba a responderle.

\- Garnet, esto es solo el principio.

Dijo Peridot mientras agachaba la cabeza su vos se escuchaba asustada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Peridot?

Pregunto Steven muy nervioso.

\- Esta trasmisión, fue solo el principio, hoy hace unas horas recibí un mensaje.

\- Masaje.

Se escuchó decir a todos los presentes.

\- Esta es una trasmisión de video, logre decodificarlo y por eso los mande a llamar.

Fue en ese momento que todos se acercaron a ver la tableta de Peridot. La imagen comenzó como pura estática pero rápidamente se empezó a corregir, lo que vieron las deja atónitas.

La imagen se fue aclarando, en ella con una expresión enojada y estando de pie se pudo ver a Diamante Blanco.

 ** _A todas la Gemas, hace algunos ciclos de nuestro gran mundo, un plante colonia fue atacado, esta agresión jamás la vamos a perdonar._**

 ** _Y es por eso que llamo a cada gema en cada planeta del imperio a que se prepare, en nombre de mis hermanas diamante._**

En ese momento la imagen se alejó un poco para ver que Diamante Azul y Amarillo estaban ahí.

 ** _Y bajo la orden 1, yo Diamante Blanco, el día de hoy llamo a todas la gemas sean o no soldados a prepararse, en cada una de nuestros 83 mundos a que se unan en una sola voz._**

 ** _¡La vos de las gemas!_**

Grito de Diamante Blanco alzando su mano a lo que las otras dos Diamantes hicieron.

 ** _Por qué no importa quién sea el enemigo, somos mejores que cualquier ser orgánico en el universo._**

Diamante Blanco hizo una pausa.

 ** _Este mensaje va dirigido a todas las gemas de universo y también va para las gemas rebeldes de la tierra, les hago un llamado a que se unan a esta causa._**

De repente la imagen se puso en color negro para después mostrar el símbolo de las 3 diamantes.

Nadie en el lugar daba creidito a lo que habían visto, las mismísima Diamante Blanco les pedía ayuda, eso quiere decir los que atacaron la colonia son muy peligrosos.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes estaba paralizados, ni la misma Zafiro pudo ver este desenlace. Tras pasar unos minutos Peridot rompió el silencio.

\- Chicas, estamos ante el inicio de una guerra galáctica y nos guste o no, la tierra se verá inmersa.

Esas palabras retumbaron en cada una de las Gemas de Cristal, todas sabían que era posible una guerra con el Planeta Hogar y eso ya era muy peligroso pero enfrentar algo aún más peligroso, algo que hacía temer a las diamantes era algo que no habían imaginado ni en sus más locas pesadillas.

\- Peridot.

Dijo un muy nervioso y asustado Steven.

\- Crees que vengan del planeta hogar a llevaros con ellos.

El resto de las gemas vieron a Peridot también en búsqueda de respuestas.

\- Es lo más probable, porque le resto de los mundos han respondido al llamado de los diamantes.

Esa respuesta puso más tensión en el lugar.

\- Miren.

Peridot mostro ya a las gemas en varios cuadros de imágenes ya la respuesta de cada mundo colonia de las gemas, la imagen era muy similar la líder del mundo y atrás de ella imágenes de plazas o ciudades de gemas en donde cientos de gemas gritaban " ** _Gemas, Gemas_** ". El conceso era unánime, el imperio gema estaba listo para la guerra.

\- Solo falta nuestra respuesta aunque creo que no esperan una respuesta, porque es posible que no podamos responder.

Dijo Peridot viendo al grupo.

\- Eso quiere decir que es posible que venga alguna nave del Planeta Hogar.

Cuestiono Garnet a Peridot.

\- Sí, pero eso no es el problema, la cuestión es si realmente vamos a acudir al llamado.

Todas las gemas se vieron entre ellas, para ver que pensaban las demás de este dilema.

\- Creo que cada una de nosotras debe decir que piensa de esto y así podremos decidir qué hacer.

Fue la sugerencia de Garnet a la que todos asintieron. La primera en hablar fue Perla.

\- Ya no somos gemas del Planeta Hogar, eso quedó muy claro desde hace 6000 años y creo que debemos permanecer al margen de este conflicto.

Dijo Perla, para expresar su opinión. La siguiente en hablar fue Garnet.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Perla, ya este conflicto no nos concierne pero creo que debemos considerar nuestra participación si la guerra pone en peligro a la tierra.

Garnet expreso su posición una más flexible ante la situación. La siguiente fue Amatista.

\- Yo no quiero participar en esta estupidez y creo que debemos mantenernos al margen así no meteremos a la tierra en problemas.

Amatista no pensaba ni quería participar, la siguiente en hablar fue Lápiz.

\- Ya no considero al Planeta Hogar como mi hogar, pero les diré que si nos están pidiendo ayuda tal vez debamos considerar nuestra participación, tal vez podamos ganar algo de todo esto.

Lápiz fue un poco más flexible pero no quería participar a menos de que pudiese ganar algo. El siguiente en hablar tras que Garnet lo viese, fue Steven.

\- Chicas, yo tengo miedo que algo les suceda y no quiero que tengamos que ir a pelear por una causa que no nos corresponde, pero ciento que no debemos dejar a todas las gemas en peligro. Sé que muchas gemas no les interesa la tierra pero al final no quiero que las gemas mueran.

Steven mucho más apegado a sus emociones por su familia, él tampoco quería participar por el riesgo que esto involucraría. Ya sin más solo quedaba Peridot.

\- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que participemos en la guerra a pesar de que nuestra especie pueda ser destruida, pero les quiero decir algo.

Todas las gemas sabían que Peridot era la que más tiempo ha estado en el Planeta Hogar y que ella entendía mejor las cosas que pasaban en su mundo de origen.

\- El hecho de que el planeta Hogar, el lugar con la tecnología, armamento y con el mayor número de vehículos espaciales además de contar con las 3 gemas de mayor poder en el universo las Diamantes.

Peridot hacia una pausa mientras miraba a cada una de las gemas y a Steven.

\- Y que las Diamantes llame a todo el Imperio Gema a una guerra, quiere decir que el enemigo es de un poder muy grande, tal vez de igual poder al imperio Gema y quiero que consideren que si nos llaman y si nosotros no participamos podríamos enfrentar a un enemigo tan poderoso como las gemas del cual no tenemos información y que nos consideraría sus enemigos porque somos gemas.

\- Tal vez tengas razón Peridot, pero ¿cómo sabes que este enemigo del planeta Hogar también nos considere sus enemigos?

Interrogo Perla a Peridot.

\- Por qué en la tierra aún hay tecnología obsoleta pero tecnología que puedes crear gemas y que esto lo convierte en un blanco. Y la última razón por la que los enemigos del Planeta Hogar nos consideren enemigos es que somos gemas también.

Ya todos habían dado sus opiniones respecto a la situación que a pesar de que había pasado muy lejos de la tierra pero antes de que se optara por tomar una postura de grupo una señal interrumpió a todas las gemas.

La tableta de Peridot emitió un pitido, lo que hizo que Peridot viera su tableta para que viera un mensaje de que algo había entrando en el rango de alcance de la torre de comunicaciones convertido en un radar espacial también.

\- Algo ha entrado en la zona de gravitatoria de la tierra, tiene una hora terrestre antes de que entre en la atmosfera.

\- ¿Quién es Peridot? ¿Es una nave de las gemas?

\- Esperen un momento.

Peridot no había identificado si era una de las naves gemas u otra cosa, pero no tardó mucho en saber por la forma del radar que era una nave mano de las gemas que se dirigía a la tierra.

\- Ya sé quién es, es una nave mano del Planeta Hogar y por las coordenadas se dirige al templo.

\- Muy bien Peridot.

Dijo Perla.

\- Y tienes idea de quien sean las gemas que vienen.

Pregunto Steven.

\- Tal vez sea Jasper con algunas gemas técnicas y posible mente con algunas gemas soldados más.

Contesto Peridot.

\- Espera Peridot, me dices que es la misma Jasper que conocemos.

Dijo Lápiz algo molesta por ver de nuevo a esa gema.

\- Es posible Lazuli, ya que ella estuvo en este planeta y nos conoce a nosotras, porque el Planeta Hogar es posible que la mandara aquí.

\- No quiero verla.

Dijo muy molesta Lapiz.

\- Cálmate Lápiz, nadie quiere verla pero si viene como diplomática tendremos que escucharla.

Dijo Garnet con un tono de voz más calmado pero sin que su rostro ocultara la molestia por ver a esa gema de nuevo.

\- No perdamos tiempo, tenemos que ir al templo.

Así las gemas partieron al templo ya que Peridot no pudo decirles en cuanto tiempo llegarían las gemas del Planeta Hogar.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde ya en casa de Steven todas las gemas de Cristal esperaban con ansias la llegada de los visitantes.

\- Creen que tarden mucho.

Pregunto Amatista al grupo mientras permanecía recostada en el sillón.

\- No lo sabemos Amatista, pero no deben tardar.

Contesto Perla quien miraba por la venta esperando ver algo. Todo volvió a estar en silencio mientras todas querían permanecer en calma pero el nervio de ver otra vez a gemas del Planeta Hogar no las dejaba en paz.

Steven por su parte estaba en su cama recostado, él tampoco hablaba pero la razón era que estaba pensando que iba a pasar, las miles de posibilidades pasaban por su mente y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo único que le relajaba un poco es que Connie no estaba ahí.

Un fuerte estruendo fue el que saco a todos los presentes de sus pensamientos.

\- Están aquí.

Dijo Garnet mientras todos salían de la casa con sus armas listas. En el cielo apareció una mano gigante como la vez que llegaron Peridot, Jaster y Lapiz. La escena se repetía, pero mientras la nave mano descendía un silbido muy fuerte se escuchó, un impacto de algún tipo de proyectil causo una explosión que no derribo la nave pero su le causó daños.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Grito Steven, algo más había llegado a la tierra.

\- Mire ahí,

Señalo Amatista, al norte de la nave mano una nave en forma de platillo de casi la mitad de tamaño de la nave mano había aparecido.

\- Esto no es bueno…

Continuara…

 **Hola a todos, aquí el segundo episodio, espero que les guste, como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias nos vemos en el proximo episodio.**

 **Steven Universe es de** **Rebecca Sugar**


	3. Batalla en Ciudad Playa

Batalla en Ciudad Playa.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Grito Steven, algo más había llegado a la tierra.

\- Miren ahí,

Señalo Amatista, al norte de la nave mano una nave en forma de platillo de casi la mitad de tamaño de la nave mano había aparecido.

\- Esto no es buen.

Dijo Perla.

La nave mano giro en dirección de la nave atacante y de la punta de los dedos salieron rayos laser que intentaron darle a la nave platillo y esta contrataco con misiles y bolas de energía. Ambas naves batallaban sobre ciudad playa, varios proyectiles comenzaron a impactar contra el suelo y algunos en la ciudad. La batalla debía terminar o destruirían la ciudad.

\- ¡Gems!

Grito Garnet

\- ¡Es hora!

Solo asintieron Perla y Amatista y comenzaron el baile de fusión, una luz brillante se hizo del lugar, una gran gema había aparecido, Alejandrita. Sin esperar un segundo más Alejandrita comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de flechas contra la nave platillo, así que esta también comenzó a lanzar proyectiles contra Alejandrita.

Alejandrita los destruía con su látigo pero la nave platillo emitió un ataque de pulso que una vez que alcanzo a Alejandrita la dejo paralizada por un momento lo mismo hiso con Lápiz y Peridot, el único que no fue afectado fue Steven.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿están bien?

Pero las gemas no podían responder, es ese momento la nave platillo que aun combatía con la nave mano disparo una bola gigante de energía contra Alejandrita.

Steven era consciente de que si esto golpeaba a las chicas podría herirlas o algo peor. Steven corrió y se puso enfrente de las chicas. Y esforzándose lo más que pudo invoco su escudo del mayor tamaño posible.

Pero algo pasaba, se había dado cuenta que no podría, el escudo no era tan grande como él quisiera.

\- Tengo que protegerlas.

Steven vio que la bola de energía lo iba alcanzar y en ese momento sabía que era el fin, ya no podría hacerlo más grande y no podía salvar a la chicas.

\- ¡Steven, resiste! ¡yo te ayudo!

Una voz le grito a Steven, el volteo para ver de quien se trataba, Connie llego corriendo junto a él.

\- ¡Connie!

\- No te dejare solo.

\- Tienes que irte.

\- ¡No! Se la forma de lograrlo

Steven había entendido, sabía a lo que se refería Connie, una luz más apareció, Stevonnie.

El escudo creció aún más lo suficiente para proteger a Alejandrita. La bola de energía golpeo el escudo lo que apenas pudo soportar Stevonnie, hasta que el escudo logro rebotarlo, algo que apenas soporto ya que este se agrieto y justo después se desvaneció. La carga de detener este ataque fue tal que Stevonnie se terminó des-fusionando.

El efecto de la parálisis había terminado y Alejandrita emitió un rugido, volteo a ver a los chicos y tras ver que estaban bien ya que ambos se levantaron, la gema fusión, disparo su fuego de su segunda boca contra la a nave platillo. Lo que causo que este no pudiese a tacar por unos momentos ya que debía protegerse del fuego y calor que este provoco lo que fue aprovechado por la nave mano para usar un ataque diferente.

Formando un puño se lanzó contra la nave platillo dándole un golpe de lleno haciendo que cállese al mar.

\- Lápiz tienes que detenerla en el mar, es nuestra oportunidad.

Grito Alejandrita.

Lápiz emprendió vuelo e intento contener a la nave platillo que estaba bajo el agua, pero la nave platillo no se vio detenía bajo el agua y salió a la superficie pero fue en ese momento que Alejandrita salto sobre la nave y la hizo caer de nuevo al mar.

\- Inténtalo otra vez.

Dijo Alejandrita.

\- No puedo, no tengo tanto poder.

Lápiz sabía que sola no podría detener la nave platillo en el agua, necesitaba ayuda. Sin que la idea le fuese de mucho su agrado pero sabiendo que no tenía salida y que si la batalla continuaba Steven podría salir herido.

Lápiz fue hacia la única gema que le podría ayudar, Peridot.

\- Hay que fusionarnos Peridot, es la única forma que pueda detener esa cosa en el agua.

Lápiz extendió su mano a Peridot.

\- Hay que hacerlo.

La voz de Lápiz fue lo único que Peridot pudo escuchar. Sin creérselo la gema que ella creyó que jamás le pediría una fusión lo estaba haciendo. Peridot entendía las circunstancias pero el hecho de que eso pasara era algo que jamás creyó que pasara.

\- De acuerdo.

Así comenzó el baile de las dos gemas, sin más que unos paso simples las chicas se acercaron y después de un giro, sus manos se tocaron, un brillo se hizo presente, todos los presente vieron con asombro lo que paso, una figura fue tomando forma, una mujer de altura similar a Ópalo apareció, la nueva fusión tenía una figura delgada como Lápiz, su pelo similar al peinado de Lápiz solo que de color verde agua y un poco más largo, su piel de color azul cielo claro, tenía 2 pares de ojos los de arriba eran de Peridot, los de debajo de Lápiz y usaba el visor de Peridot, sus cuatro brazos delgados y largos como los de Lápiz, su traje revelador, tenía un par de cintas cruzadas que cubrían su pecho una de color azul y otra de color verde, dejando ver su espalda y vientre al descubierto, usaba una minifalda, de color azul del mismo color de la falda de Lápiz, y tenía un cinturón de color amarillo con una estrella como hebilla, tenía unas medias que le llegaban un poco debajo de su minifalda eran de color naranja y un calzado en punta.

\- Terminemos con esto.

Desplegando sus alas como las de lápiz la nueva gema se acercó a la batalla.

\- Congelaba para que podamos concentrar nuestra fuerza en un ataque.

Dijo Alejandrita mientras retenía la nave platillo usando su látigo.

\- No la destruiré ahora.

La nueva fusión desplego usando los poderes de ferroquinesis de Peridot, se posó sobre la nave platillo y les comenzó a desprender partes de su cubierta de la nave.

\- ¡Hay que destruirla ahora, no tenemos tiempo de jugar!

Grito Alejandrita.

\- Hay que saber quién la está piloteando.

Contesto muy enojada la gema fusión.

Aprovechando que la fusión de Peridot y Lápiz se había distraído la nave platillo emitió un pulso de parálisis como el anterior pero este pareció ser menos fuerte pero lo suficiente para lograr escapar de las gemas, elevándose muy rápido hacia el cielo, también logró escapar de la nave mano, así se perdió de la vista de las gemas y la nave mano.

\- Se fue.

Dijo Alejandrita.

Las gemas habían vuelto a la playa para ver como Alejandrita se des-fusionaba dejando muy cansadas a Garnet, Perla y Amatista. Pero las chicas reclamaron a la nueva fusión por no seguir el plan.

\- Oye, te dijimos que congelaras la nave, no que la comenzaras a despedazar.

Dijo una Garnet, muy enojada.

\- En que estabas pensado.

Mostro su molestia Perla.

\- Tenías que habernos ayudado.

Dijo furiosa Amatista. Pero la fusión de Lápiz y Peridot solo las ignoro haciendo un gesto de desagrado a los reclamos de las gemas. Alguien corrió a ver a la nueva mujer gigante que había a parecido.

Steven se acercó junto a Connie que al parecer estaban bien a pesar de soportar un impacto tan fuerte estando fusionados.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿están bien?

\- Si Steven (Perla)

\- Aún estamos completas (Amatista)

\- Cálmate Steven (Garnet)

Steven se había tranquilizado tras ver a las chicas bien ahora se acercó con ojos emocionados a la nueva fusión. La fusión de Lapiz y Peridot aún se mantenía y tras ver como Steven se acercó esta se relajó.

\- Steven.

Dijo la fusión con nerviosismo ya que se sorprendió como la miraba.

\- Mujer gigante.

Fueron las palabras que salieron de boca de Steven. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro de la gema fusión.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú?

Se escuchó la pregunta proveniente de Connie. Todos miraban a la gema fusión que aún no se había presentado

\- Soy Agua Marina.

Cambiando un poco su actitud seria, esta paso a ser un poco más alegre y haciendo un giro sobre ella misma para mostrarse frente a todos

\- No creen que soy grandiosa.

Se escuchó la risa del grupo se veía contentos porque por fin se habían fusionado Peridot y Lápiz ya que desde que se quedaron juntas en el granero se les veía como grandes amigas.

La situación fue interrumpida ya que el sonido de la nave mano los interrumpió ya que esta había aterrizado de forma brusca en la playa, al perecer los daños de la batalla dejaron a la nave muy mal.

\- Veamos, quienes son nuestros visitantes.

Dijo Agua Marina volteando a la nave mano de la que al igual que un deja-vu una esfera salió de la nave mano al igual que cuando llego Peridot, Lápiz y Jasper pero justo antes de que se abriera otras dos esferas salieron de la nave.

\- Estén listas, no sabemos que nos espera.

Dijo Garnet, invocando sus guantes de pelea, estoy fue replicado por las demás gemas. Las esferas se detuvieron y se plegaron para dejar ver a 6 gemas, 2 en cada esfera. El grupo estaba compuesto de una Peridot Equipada como la Peridot que conocimos al principio su gema estaba en su hombro izquierdo, 2 Rubís sus gemas una la tenía en la rodilla izquierda y la otra en la derecha, una Esmeralda _(Aquí diré que Esmeralda es el nombre de la gema de la madre 100 pies)_ tenía su gema en el vientre, a Jasper quien era la que ya había enfrentado a todos, y por último, una gema que hasta ahora no había visto la que por su porte uno muy elegante con una figura delgada, alta casi como Garnet, un vestido largo muy parecido al de Zafiro, su piel de color azul celeste, y su vestido blanco su gema cuadrada estaba en su frente. Todas las gemas a excepción de Jasper eran gemas que representaban a diamante Blanco.

\- Así que estas son las famosas Gemas de Cristal.

Pregunto la gema aristócrata a Jasper.

\- Si, ellas son.

Dijo muy molesta Jasper, tal vez por tener que ver de nuevo a las gemas de Cristal.

\- Cálmate Jasper, no hemos venido a pelear, así que hay que terminar esto, puede que vuelvan de nuevo.

Hablo de nuevo la gema aristócrata.

\- Entiendo.

De repente, la gema aristócrata llamo a las demás gemas de la nave para que todas fueran hacia la gemas de cristal, todas bajaron y se pusieron frente a las chicas y Steven.

\- No diré que es un placer conocer a las famosas rebeldes Gemas de Cristal, pero si es un honor el poder verlas de frente.

Justo antes de que Perla hablara, la gema aristócrata que parecía ser la líder de la misión volvió hablar.

\- He sido algo descortés, me presentare soy Larimar, sor una de las miembros de la corte de Diamante Blanco.

Larimar hizo una pequeña reverencia, y después vio al grupo de las gemas de cristal en búsqueda de alguien.

\- Ustedes son el grupo diplomático que vino del planeta Hogar.

Pregunto Garnet quien era la que estaba enfrente.

\- Si, lo somos pero, sé que tú no eres la líder las Gemas de Cristal.

Dijo Larimar a Garnet, pero antes de que Garnet contestase a esa afirmación, Larimar vio a Steven pero después señalarlo.

\- Rose Cuarzo, tenemos que hablar…

* * *

 **Hola a Todos, y en especial a Esteban Galaxias por su comentario, bueno aqui en 3 episodio y espero que les guste, espeor sus comentarios, sugerencias o dubas y sin mas que decir gracias por leer y nos vemos en, " _Platica en el templo_ " que es el proximo episodio.  
**

 **Steven Universe es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar.**


End file.
